A New Kind of Story
by hailthewriter
Summary: In an alternate universe set in high school time comes a new story about love, lost, romance, and lots of drama about Austin and Ally. It's your typical but not so love story of high schoolers dealing with their version of how to survive life until they come to sense to the real big world around them that was there the whole time. (Rated M: just incase).


**NEW STORY ALERT! It's great to be back and writing. I've had this story on hold since the middle of November and I just finished it. This is a complete AU story about Austin and Ally, so don't be too crass.**

* * *

The sound of the school bell gave a little slight sense of happiness. As soon as the heinous bell went off, everyone was out the door without the teacher finishing her sentence. Mrs. Frenzing threw her arms up groaning in frustration. Everyday her students always leave right on the bell, no matter if she was in mid sentence or not. Ally packed her books into her already heavy backpack and got up leisurely, she always stayed behind trying to show to her teachers that she cares, to make up for her lacking classmates. Usually Ally never minded school, but this particular day was different from the rest.

She was just tired, there has been a lot on her mind lately, non school related of course.

Who cares about school? It's already a month into school year and she could care less. Ally blames it on senioritis. She knows that people tend to see her as more of a person to care about school but they're wrong. All she wants is to get out of high school and into the actual world of reality. It just so happens that she's good at school. The students at Marino High School just picture her with school because of how great she is with it. Ally wasn't just great academically, no she is a sociable person. She is the type of person that participate in a lot of school activities.

Ally would like to think she is well like by a lot of people. Granted, Ally preferred being alone more than being with a big crowd of people. Being involved in a lot of school activities makes her known, but it's just when a person dates a well known guy for over a year and was a cheerleader for three years, people tend to notice more. Dating and being one of those "hot cheerleaders" is what threw her off. She's fine with it though.

Although, recently, she has been annoyed with everything she has been doing. For some reason, everything that Ally is involved with doesn't feel like her. It's mainly the whole reason why she quit a lot of things that people knew her by. Besides some of them. Some, she doesn't feel right to quit on, or doesn't have the guts. And the others, she couldn't imagine her life without. Ally just hasn't decided which ones which.

Coming around the classroom door, she could see a tall, devastatingly, handsome, nice back guy, also known as her going on two years boyfriend, Austin.

Their story was quite a cliché on how they came about. One moment they were inseparable best friends and then casually over the summer they became boyfriend and girlfriend. It was not a surprise to anyone when they found out they were together. The only reaction they got was when they heard the story of them getting together. Like Ally said before, them getting together didn't have this huge big gesture, no turning point. It just happened, gradually.

That infamously grin appeared on his face when he turned around from his group of friends facing his girlfriend. "Hey gorgeous, how was English literature?" His voice wasn't whispering like he wasn't embarrassed to be seen with her, in fact it was just the opposite. His voice held a loud pride, like he won the lottery.

Her usual smile towards him arose on her face. It was always a wonderful feature on her that he loves. "You know, your usual Shakespearean tragic love story," Ally's eyes rolled. "Gotta love," she said sarcastically.

Slinging his arm around her, he led them down the hall like he always did at the end of the school day always stopping for a second to say hey to bystanders. Suddenly they came to a stop when the couple reached her locker. With him leaning against the other one, she dumped her bag on the ground with delight. These are the weekends she looks forward to, when she has no homework over the weekend.

"So, are you coming to the game tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Normally I would say yes, but I can't," she said avoiding his eyes while she was getting her locker opened. It's 23, not 21 she silently reminded herself.

Tonight, she had a hot date, with her best friend. They were going to the movies and mockingly reenact each scenes with each other quietly so no one else in the theater would hear them; but yet, they'll end up laughing so loud resulting in shameful looks by others. It alway ends up that way, and sometimes being kicked out. It was their little once a month tradition, she could never pass it up.

"I wish you were still a cheerleader, you looked sexy in your short uniform," he whispered looking down at her giving a suggestive look. Of course he would say that. She swatted his stomach lightly and then went back to redialing her lock. Ally would think, after three years she would have been used to locks by now. "What about the party since we'll win tonight?"

Oh, the ego he has. It was sometimes hot, and sometimes annoying. Right now, she found it very annoying. And right on cue, her locker finally opened, "don't be too cocky," she said jokingly but actually was serious while dumping her many textbooks into her locker. Then she shut her locker turning her body to face him folding her arms across her chest. "You know well enough that some of the girls and I are having a sleepover," Ally replied in a hinted annoyed voice. On the night her best friend, Trish and her go to the movies, the two always ended it with a sleepover with some of their other friends.

"Well then, I guess to the car." The sentence that came out of his mouth should have been more of a question then a "we're doing this, no denies."

It was a routine they danced around with though. In the beginning of their relationship it was like caffeine high, a little bit like a rush to them; but then by the end of last school year, she got tired of it. What they would always do is make out mostly ending with a spontaneous car sex on a secret hill looking out to the city lights. Cliché, but it was their thing. Don't get Ally wrong, she loves it; but every now and then she wishes they did something new for a change.

Before they could get anywhere near the exit of the school, her name was being shouted. She didn't even have to turn around to know who the voice belongs to. Anyone could guess who the loud mouth is and they would get it right.

"Hey, dream girl, what the hell! I thought we made plans to go shopping after school during free period," the latino flapped her arms up in an exasperated look. Shoot, they did.

Her hand went flying to her head as she turned towards her boyfriend, "I'm sorry, I promised that I would help her buy a dress for tomorrow night."

"So I get nothing tonight?" Austin's face dropped when he figured that it would be true. Nothing could stand in the way of their lifelong friendship, not even him. But it didn't hurt to try. "We've barely had time for each other since school started, a month ago!"

"Moon boy, stop mooning over your girlfriend and stop complaining." Another thing with her best friend, she has no filter. Whatever she thought, always was said. A lot of people would hate being pointed out by that; but Trish being her, she took pride in that. That's one thing she admired her best friend for, not caring about what others think. Some of the things she say were sometimes hilarious, and to Ally the thing her best friend said was funny and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

By the sound of Ally's "small" giggle was actually not small enough. Her best friend took that as a sign. Before the blond haired boyfriend could respond, she was yanked away by the arm now going to the exit once again. "I'm sorry," Ally mouthed turning away before the door shut behind them.

The car ride down to the mall was filled with off key singing and full of laughters. These are the moments she'll miss most with her crazy best friend when they go off their separate ways to college. With her treacherous driving, they arrived at the mall parking lot already parked in less than 30 minutes. Having barely any traffic helped them get to the mall faster than usual but it was mostly Trish's wild drive that made them arrive at the mall faster than usual.

Being kicked out a store was nothing new to her, she's used to it by now. When they first got kicked out a store, Ally was so embarrassed she bawled, making her even more embarrassed resulting her to cry even more. Sadly, she classifies getting kicked out of somewhere a normal thing, at least when she's with Trish.

Ally set her drink down at the mall food court after being ushered very roughly out of _Victoria Secrets_. "Did you really have to do that?" She asked her friend sitting across from her.

Her only response was, "she asked for it," with no indication of embarrassment on her face.

"But did you really have to punch the older woman right on the nose?" Ally asked still defending the middle aged woman.

Trish shrugged, "it's not like that bra would have fit her," she carried on eating her nachos like nothing had happened. "She's too fat anyway so her fatness on her nose cushioned the punch."

"She started bleeding," Ally pointed out.

"Oh relax, I could've done a lot worse to her. Be happy I didn't."

Ally had her "I can't believe you said that but I'm going to not say anything and pretend everything is fine" face. It wasn't the fact that Trish judged people on how they looked, it was more that she was bluntly stating the fact, not caring how it was said. She isn't stupid or have any of that social awkwardness personality but she's the type of person who just says what everyone else thinks and actually has the guts to say it. It's actually brave, impressive of her to do so. Ally hasn't met anyone who really doesn't give a crap to what people think about them.

"Ready to reenact our favorite sadistic characters?" Trish asked standing up all of the sudden.

This was one of the things Ally loves doing with her best friend. She loved making fun of cruel, sappy characters, it brought her joy for some odd reasons. Right now though, she wasn't feeling any amusement. Perhaps maybe she's growing out of reenacting characters? But that scared her a little bit, she wasn't ready to grow out of her favorite childhood thing to do. With that in mind, "yep," Ally popped on the p.

 **I hope you all like it so far! :) I'm excited for this story because this is something I have never done before, AHHH!**

 **DISCLAIMER to most of the characters mentioned in my story.**

 **DEFINITION: Senioritis - a term that senior's use for an excuse to not care about school anymore.**

 **Read and Review and Favorites would be awesome from you guys! :)**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
